Now or Never
by Spooked Spork
Summary: What if in the season finale Blair chose neither Dan nor Chuck? Dan slept with Serena and went with Georgina to Italy to write his tell-all book. Blair moved to Paris to finish school and work on her mother's line, while he stayed in NYC and finished grad school to become author 7 years later, he comes face to face with the girl he always loved and she is not happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

Dan stood in shock. He stared at the poster with a classy logo strategically centered at the top and a name in bold print underneath. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his luck. After 7 years, here he was, in the same room with the one person he swore he'd never seen again. Not only was he stealing her moment to promote his new book, but he was actually going to see her after 7 years. He didn't even know she was in town. Alessandra told him it was a party for the grand opening of a store for some designer. He never gave it much thought nor made the connection. She told him it was great press to show up at this event since everyone who's anyone will be there. Dan stood frozen in the moment fixated on the poster while the man next to him cleared his throat to get Dan's attention to get off the elevator or ride down with him. It was now or never though. As if Dan heard him, he apologized and stepped out of the elevator, past the poster that held the names he dreaded to see- "W Designs" and "Blair Waldorf."

He figured if just shook some hands in front of a couple photographers, showed Alessandra he came, he could bolt right out of there in less than 15 minutes. He will fake eating bad sushi the caterers made. The announcement for his new book release could wait for another event. Dan wouldn't even have to see her. He could just avoid where she is standing if he could locate her. He gazed all around but could not spot Blair.

_Maybe she's changed so much, I can't recognize her. Maybe I look so different she won't recognize me_, Dan thought to himself adjusting his tie.

"Ah, Daniel Humphrey! There you are," Alessandra said while walking towards Dan alongside an older man he's never seen before, "This is Nicholas Siporia. He writes book and film reviews for the New York Times."

Dan held his hand out to shake Mr. Siporia's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Daniel, I heard you have something to announce that's worth staying at this prissy party for." Nicholas winked.

Dan and Alessandra chuckles were cut off by a loud ring of Alessandra's phone. "I'm sorry, I have to answer this. Go and chat. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said as the phone was pressed against the side of her face. Before Dan could even mutter a word of an excuse to leave the party, she was gone. Turning to face Mr. Siporia, Dan could not help but think his luck just took another nose dive.

"So another book is soon to be released I hope?" Nicholas asked. Dan hesitantly smiles and nod. "It's not the typical story I write though. It's more of a fictous day in the life of a 20th century artist. I don't want to give too much of it away."

"Oh, something like Girl with a Pearl Earring."

"More or less." Dan grabbing an oddly stacked appetizer off of the plate a waitress was holding.

Dan really was not in the mood to talk to Siporia as much as he wish he could. He just wanted out of the room, out of the hotel, and maybe out of the city. He wasn't even listening to Siporia anymore. The man didn't get the hints that Dan throwing at him. Dan did not want to engage in conversation especially when he started only giving one word answers to the million of questions the older gentleman was asking him about his current book and god knows what else he's blabbering on about.

The room was so crowded and Dan cursed at the AC because it must have broken since he was now sweating. Thinking about the summer heat outside was not helping even though it's nighttime and the temperature was supposed to drop at least 15 degrees, but didn't. Dan, ignoring his acquaintance, looked around for Blair again. She was still not to be found. He figured she was probably caught up in the kitchen yelling at the cooks to make the hors d'oeuvres more neatly. She was always a perfectionist.

"Right on time! Care for some champagne Mr. Humphrey?" Nicholas said as he grabbed two glasses and handed one to Dan.

Dan tilted his head back and finished it with one gulp. He figured now was the right moment to excuse himself to the bathroom, to get away from Nicholas Siporia, and away from this party.

"Excuse me sir, I got to use the restroom, I'll be back in a little and we can finish." Dan said waved his hand back and forth between himself and Nicholas.

Nicholas just nodded and walked over to another group of older people, most likely to talk their ears off.

"Ugh, finally." Dan sighed to himself as he watched Siporia wedge his way into the other group. Right as he turned around to walk towards the elevator, he came face to face with his worst nightmare.

"Humphrey."

It was all she said as she stood there with a stern face and a perfectly shaped eyebrow cocked up high.


	2. Chapter 2

Really, his luck tonight was seriously at an all time low. He wouldn't be surprised when he leaves, he gets struck by lightning. With about 5 feet of distance between them, he wished there was more. The feeling of being trapped and the walls closing in rush through his mind. Dan couldn't help but stare into the deep brown eyes without saying a word. Silence engulfs them blocking out all the background noise. After awhile all he can hear is his harsh, ragged breathing. He was immobilized. He could just bolt for the elevator and leave without saying a word to her in fear of saying something stupid he would regret as soon as it leaves his lips except he can't move. The only thing he can do is breathe and that was hard to do.

What felt like forever was probably just a few minutes. Her direct gaze was killing him yet he couldn't look away. Her face was just how he'd dreamt it to be. She showed little signs of aging. The years did well on her body too. She was slightly curvier than before. She finally gave up hurting herself after every meal he guesses. It looks as though she was still 21 years old. Her gentle wavy hair as silky as ever. He just wants to wrap his arms around her and hold her, tangle his fingers into her hair while he took in her lovely scent, the smell of warm vanilla and peonies- her favorite flowers. The smell was always the strongest when she stepped out of the shower and weakest after she sprayed on some Chanel perfume before stepping outside her penthouse. He never understood why she wore perfume when she smelt fine, better than fine actually- heavenly. Then her scent attacked his nostrils. He could actually smell her right now. All the old memories flooding his mind with just a whiff of her mixed with the perfume. He could see she is thinking of something to say to him as her full lips open and close open and close without ever dropping a sound.

"Why are you here?" she finally spoke.

Her voice softer than he imagined it to be. She appears to be frowning, which in turn made him frown.

"I didn't invite you. I thought you moved to California. You-" she said more sternly.

"Blair, look, I'm sorry. Alessandra invited me. I didn't know this was your party. If I did, I wouldn't have come and caused any trouble. I was about to leave before you stood in my way."

Dan cleared his throat after as if it hurt his throat to talk to her. He was surprised he found courage to speak when he couldn't even blink.

Wait, did she just say she thought he was in California? Dan perked up. Blair was keeping tabs on him? Did she ask people around her about him? Dan knew he should take this as a grain of salt, but just hearing that made a little spark in the pit of his stomach. It gave him a little hope. Maybe they could try to be friends. It had been a long time since the miscommunication. They could just forget all the wrongs and start fresh. He knew he was getting overly excited over nothing.

"Well then, the exit is over there, please continue to what you were doing." Blair was tapping her right foot on the ground. She was acting like she was impatient, like he was taking up all her time, like he was unworthy.

"I...I...I'm really sorry." he muttered. He couldn't decide whether to apologize or just leave, but the words came out before he made a decision. Clearing his throat again, he took one step forward.

"Daniel Humphrey! I can't believe it's _you_. You actually showed your face here!" Okay, this was his worst nightmare. This evil, vile thing laughed and continued, "This is really superb. I thought it was going to be the most boring thing I've been to in awhile, but I can see this is gonna raise hell like the Shepard's divorce party! Hahaha! And Blair is here too. I _must_ be in heaven. I wish I was the one who planned this disaster."

Dan cringed. He didn't know if Blair knew about him cheating on her with Serena at the particular party. Whether she did or not, he didn't want it brought up right now. It made the situation more awkward.

"What are you doing here? As I recall, Georgina, you were living in Boston with your baby since your divorce. I didn't think surviving off child support gave you enough money to come to New York, especially the Upper East Side."

Blair bit back, acting as though she didn't hear Georgina bring up the Shepard's party. If she knew about it, she acted as though she didn't care. It didn't affect her at all.

"Security! Would you be kind enough to escort this...thing out? She crashed another party. And make sure she doesn't get back in." Blair said elegantly and walked away. She was stopped by a photographer and asked to take pictures.

Dan stood there to see a couple flashes go off and turned towards the foyer to leave. Any hope he had with Blair and he reconciling left along with Georgina. She didn't even glance at him one last time before heading back to her party. He was just a boy from her past. The elevator doors opened and he rode it down to head back to Brooklyn, back to the loft.

* * *

That night he slept dreaming of Blair. They were wrapped around each other in bed as he pressed light ginger kisses all over her body as she giggled. Her skin was so soft and smooth under his touch. Her dark contrasting hair against his white bed sheets enhance her glowing, milky, pale skin.

"I love moment like these," she whispered in his ear.

He rolled around until he was on top of her still giving kisses on face. She opened her lips slightly as she circled her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her fully on the lips. The heated kiss was turning into something more.

"I love you. Make love to me tonight." was all she said before Dan woke up in a gasp. He was sweating, thoroughly drenched. He didn't know if it was the dream or the heat that made him this soaked in sweat.

He sat up and walked towards the bathroom. Taking a cold shower is all he needed right now. Blair still danced around in his thoughts. He couldn't let go. He couldn't let her go just yet. Jumping into the shower and turn the faucet all the way right to freezing cold water, Dan immersed himself. After letting the cold droplets rain all over his hair and body, Dan got out dried himself and fell backward on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he wondered what Blair was doing right now. Was she thinking of him? He turned his head towards the digital clock. It read 4:17. The cold shower made him too wide awake to go back to sleep and it was too early to begin his day. So he walked into the other room and sat down in his office chair. He opened up his laptop and started writing down his thought. For the first time since the release of his destructive book, he wrote about Blair.


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been three weeks since the run-in with Blair Waldorf. Dan didn't know how to feel. His feelings for her were thrashing in and out, up and down, all over the place. He was getting nauseous from his inner turmoil. He hated that he saw her. If he left a little earlier, he could have avoided all of this. He wouldn't have to think of her every free second he got. He could go back to hating her and pretending that she picked Chuck over him. He would be perfectly fine, living guilt-free over the fact that he released the tell-all book that destroyed Chuck and Blair, even though they are still slowly rebuilding their name to this day. He was fine. He slept well at night, ate with no regret, and moved on with his life like nothing happened. That is until he ran into her three weeks ago. He hadn't even realized it's almost been a month since then. To him, it felt like happened last night. He couldn't stop thinking of her.

Dan got out of his trance to arrive in front of his favorite coffeehouse. Working as a freelance journalist in the Upper East Side did have its advantages even though told himself he would stay clear of the UES since seeing Blair. Who knows how long she would be here for? He took breaks whenever he wanted and could stay for as long as he wanted. It beats a 9-5 job, Dan constantly reminds himself. He stepped into the door to find the place barely filled. There were a couple of people scattered here and there chatting away, not looking up at the door as he walked in. He got up to the counter and ordered his regular then sat down at an empty table. He opened up his newspaper he was carrying in his messenger bag and tried to finish the crossword he began earlier this morning.

"Dan? You're coffee's ready!" screamed the barista a few minutes later.

Dan looked up from his newspaper to see the girl smiling holding out the plastic cup to him. He thanked her and looked around to see if anyone was disturbed. The calm room continued like how it was, unaffected by the girl's loud, perky voice. There were quiet whispers from the couple sitting to his left, but everyone else paid him no attention, especially the girl that caught his eye.

There she was sitting by herself with her coffee mug in one hand and a pen in the other scribbling away on a stack of papers in the far back corner. She must have been so into her work that she didn't hear the barista yell out his name. He was so thankful for that. He saw his free getaway so he grabbed his bag and ran for the door. He didn't need another confrontation like at the party. If anything, he would avoid Blair Waldorf like the plague.

Dan decided to settle down at another coffee shop and write his weekly opinion column for a magazine after finishing his crossword, of course. He couldn't get her out of his mind in any way. He finish his piece and thought back to her. The way her nose was scrunched, eye brows furrowed like she was looking at the worst designs ever. He actually sort of missed her, though he would never admit that out loud. He missed her banter, her criticism, and her blunt nature, always bashing on him and how he was so lowly because he lived in Brooklyn. Maybe he should go see Elle. Although Elle showed signs of wanting more from him, an actual relationship, Dan could never bring himself to actually dating her, or any girl for that matter. He was okay with being single for the rest of his life. He just needed a distraction that Elle usually gave him. She was like Blair, but much nicer. She loved the arts. She lived for foreign films. She was a romantic, a hopeless one at that. Her favorite actress was also Audrey Hepburn. Dan and her could go for hours discussing the works at the Met or the MOMA. But she was also so different from Blair. She was innocent and always apologizing for everything she did that might of offended Dan, something Blair would never do. He liked that about Elle; he liked she was so naive, unaffected by the UES's poison that seeps into everyone's skin after staying there too long. Like what it did to Ivy and Lola, even Vanessa. No one could escape the poison. No one, but Elle. She didn't have an ounce of evil in her whatsoever. Dan liked that she grew up in the midwest. Maybe that's what made her so humble.

Dan didn't want to string her along so hasn't talked to her in a couple of months, but their relationship was never affected by distance. They could always meet up and resume like they saw each other every day. Dan fumbled with his phone, but eventually gave in and texted her.

**HEY ELLE WANT TO DO FILM & DINNER TONIGHT?**

Dan waited for her response. He gathered all his belongings and started to pack to head back to the loft. He couldn't handle another minute in the UES. He just wanted to be back in his loft all of a sudden. Thinking about Elle distracted him for a second, but thinking of her made Dan think of Blair, _again_. She was never too far from his thoughts. Dan groaned out loud and left the coffeeshop. As he was walking out, Elle texted him back that she was busy tonight, but tomorrow would work for her. He agreed, he will see her tomorrow. He took a taxi home feeling his anxiety fading as he crossed the Brooklyn bridge.

* * *

He would have avoided where Blair reined queen except for the fact that Elle wanted to see a film at the old theater near Blair's new company. Her office building stood tall, elegant. The Waldorf Design sign was placed up high. The W in her name out shined the rest. It made his stomach feel queasy. He couldn't help but think he was falling back into his teenage self like when he longed for Serena to notice him.

"Are you okay? We can reschedule if you aren't feeling well. I will take you home and make some soup if you'd like." Elle questioned Dan as she stared at his uneasy face.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Let's go pick out seats. I don't want to sit so close to the screen." He offered her a smile as reassurance.

They sat in the middle of the theater and watched the previews.

"Do you want anything? I'm going to get popcorn." Dan asked Elle.

She shook her head no with a smile. "Don't get anything else. You'll ruin your appetite for dinner afterwards."

Dan liked how Elle always looked out for him. He got out of his seat and walked out of the theater to the popcorn stand in the front. He saw the back of a woman. She had soft curly hair running down her back covering parts of her expensive dress. He heard her voice, asking for one large popcorn. Blair was watching the same movie as he was. He hadn't seen her for three weeks and here she was, the second time he saw her this week. She paid for her popcorn and turned around and headed straight for his direction. Dan's fast reaction got him to dodge into the closest restroom before she got to see him. Unfortunately, Dan didn't look before running in. He was in the women's. An older lady gave him a look of disgust before he apologized for walking into the wrong one and exited. He didn't need to add pervert to the end of his articles after he signs his name. Dan waited until the movie started where the lights dimmed so chances of Blair seeing him was slim to none. He sat down next to Elle and offered her some popcorn. She instead wrapped her arm around his and continued to watch the film. She couldn't distract him now, not when Blair was watching the same movie. He sat in his seat uncomfortable wishing the movie would end soon.

"I loved it. It was so beautiful. I think the cinematography was amazing. They captured everything so well. It doesn't even matter that I don't know Russian. I completely submerged myself into the protagonist. The music went alo...," Elle stopped talking when she noticed Dan wasn't paying attention to her, "I'm sorry. I'm blabbering on and on. Are you sure you're alright? We can skip dinner. A movie was fine. I'm just glad I got to see you. It's been awhile."

Elle rubbed Dan's back up and down for comfort. She does this to him like he used to for Blair. To show her he's always there, he will be there to listen to help.

"Yeah. I'm fine. No, we can still do dinner. I'm just really starved. Where do you want to go?" Dan gave her the reassuring smile again.

"Okay, there's a diner across the street. You're hungry, so it's the closest restaurant without having to walk for awhile or make reservations since it is dinner time now." Elle said while checking her watch.

"That's fine. It sounds perfect." Dan said knowing the restaurant would definitely not have Blair. It looked like a hole in the wall, grungy place, too middle class for her taste.

They sat down, ordered some wine and their meal before chatting about the film. Dan was actually enjoying his time. He forgot about Blair, enjoying Elle's presence. She made him laugh and she was fine letting him pick off her plate, which Blair never let him do. They talked about Dan's new soon-to-be released book, Elle's odd new job, and everything in between. After finishing their meal and 3 glasses of wine, Dan excused himself to the restroom. He walked down the aisle and glanced back at Elle and smiled. Maybe he should date her, make it official. He really does love spending time with her. She isn't all that bad he thought as he was about to pass the women's restroom until something grabbed him by the shirt and tugged him into the restroom. He almost lost his balance, but he held into the countertop of the sink his back was pushed into.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you stalking me? That's a new low, even for you Humphrey." Blair said through her teeth. Her hands were still scrunched grabbing onto his shirt, surely to leave wrinkled when she releases. Not to mind the few inches only left between them. Dan could feel her eyes piercing into his and her hot breath on him. This is definitely not the dream Dan had nor one he wanted to have. He doesn't even know why he's thinking about that dream he had of her now. It made him blush and that's the last thing he wants Blair to see. Him blushing could only lead her to think that he was having dirty thoughts of her because of their closeness. Although, given in different circumstances, Dan thought this could have been somewhat... _kinky_?


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the second time I've been in a lady's bathroom. It's pretty nice. Nicer than the men's." Dan replied with a smirk.

"Don't avoid the question. I've seen you twice today, at the movies now here. Not to mention yesterday, you were at my coffee shop. What are you doing?"

"I am not following you," Dan replied after a few seconds, but this time he figured he could play the same games that she oh-so loved, with a sudden spark of courage, "I should actually be asking you that. Why are you stalking me? It's pretty creepy. If you wanted to talk to me, you can just walk right up. No need to follow me all around. I don't bite."

Blair scoffs. "I... Don't... Like I would stalk you. I don't even do that. It's frowned upon my kind of people, not so much for Brooklyn scum." She was falling into his trap. His piercing gaze made her flustered and she didn't know what to rebuttal back with. This never happens to her. She was always quick with comebacks and now she's speechless in front of a Humphrey? She wanted to smack the stupid smirk off his face. His gaze was burning her up and she needed to get out of here fast before she did anything she regretted. She could see Dan staring at her lips, which made her involuntarily lick her lips. She was beginning to fall back to her old ways. She would just forgive Dan so his lips could be on hers. She missed his skilled kisses that would melt her, the way he would kiss and nip at all the right places for her to forget he ever wronged her. About to lunge forward to connect them two together, Dan cleared his throat, broke eye contact to put some distance between them.

"What are you doing slumming at restaurants like these?" Dan teased, "There not even five stars nor do the waiters speak French."

Blair hated that she found this cocky Dan attractive. She continued to be lost for words and stopped looking at Dan. Now looking at floor, she could feel her emotions going haywire. She was about to cry now. He hurt her in so many ways. He didn't trust her enough to know she would never run back to Chuck after what Dan showed her is a real wealthy relationship. She might not have told him she loved him yet, but it didn't mean she didn't. She was just scared to say it back.

Sensing Blair's quiet mood when she usually is the one making him feel stupid, he stopped teasing her.

"I'm sorry. Seriously though, I'm not stalking you Blair. We just happen to be going to the same places. I didn't even think you'd show up here. I'm just on catching up with a friend I haven't seen. She chose here. I'm not purposely trying to run into you."

Hearing that it's a she, Blair quickly snapped her head up. She didn't need Dan to pity her. His eyes said as much. She is successfully running Waldorf Designs after her mother retired. She is featured in almost every magazine saying she is the best and most powerful woman in the industry. She has everything she ever wanted. She didn't need someone from Brooklyn feeling sorry for her when it should be the other way around.

"Whatever Humphrey. Stay away from me. And for your information, I eat here all the time. It's right next to work and they're open 24/7. So it's not like there was no chance of you seeing me here."

With that she turned away from him and exited the bathroom.

Dan didn't know if he should leave the bathroom right after her, so he stood around for a couple of moments before leaving. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. She returned to the table as Elle was waiting patiently there for him.

"Are you okay? You took awhile, so I got the bill. I figured we leave soon anyways."

Dan just sat down and smiled at her. She couldn't replace Blair. All he can think about is Blair and how she might still have feelings for him.

"I'm alright. It might be the wine making me lightheaded. I'm ready to leave, if you are."

"Yeah, totally. We can talk more another time."

With that, Elle stood up. Dan pushed in his chair and put his arms around Elle's lower back as the two walk out together. Blair, waiting for her food to go, saw Dan's protective hold around an average looking girl. Her body was turned into Dan's. They both seemed happy like a perfect couple. It made her heart drop. He moved on. He wasn't waiting for Blair to forgive him. He didn't need to when he's a successful writer. Blair was always mean to him. Why would he wait around? Blair couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling inside her. She wanted her food now, so she can go home and curl into bed and cry. Maybe eat afterwards and pop in an Audrey Hepburn movie. Still looking at the entrance, Blair saw Dan glance back inside the restaurant one last time. They both saw each other, but with an expressionless face, Dan and Blair turned away. Dan went back to paying attention to whatever Elle was talking about and Blair read over the menu again.

Dan dropped Elle off at her apartment. Standing in front of her door, Elle invited Dan in. If he didn't have the run-in with Blair, he would have gone in. He probably would have started to date Elle, but since he did talk to Blair again, he reconsidered dating Elle. She might be like Blair, but no one and replace her. Dan kindly declined, lying about working early tomorrow. Being Elle, she fully understood and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good night. She unlocked her door and walked in. Dan slowly mad his way to the elevator. He debated if he should go see if Blair is still living in her old penthouse. He didn't want to leave things the way they were, especially since Blair saw Dan leaving with Elle. Knowing Blair, Dan knew she would take his relationship with Elle the wrong way. Out in the streets, Dan called for a cab. After a few past, one stopped for him.

"Where to mister?"

Dan thought about it for a moment and gave him an address.


End file.
